Ice Age 5: Back to the Dinosaur World
Ice Age 5: Back to the Dinosaur World is a 2016 3D animated film and is the fifth installment in the ice age franchise. It was released July 22 2016 the plot revolves around two Dinosaurs one a male Iguana don and the other a female Baryonyx trying to get back to the dinosaur world to protect a herd of Wolves and mammoths that raised them and they run into the gang. PLOT SUMMARY: Two Dinosaurs with a wolf and a Goat find the herd and they need there help to find the dinosaur world and get back there to be with there own kind and get away from a giant Crocodile and a Scarred wolf. And so they go on another adventure. PLOT: The films opens with Scrat finding a space ship and flying into outer space and accidentally breaks a piece of rock in space making a meteor headed for outer space fortunately the meteor misses earth. However Scrat crash lands the ship on mars. Meanwhile in the Dinosaur world Several years before the event of this movie a Iguana-don is caring for her eggs as we see the dinosaur world in it's prime also we see a mother Baryonyx caring for her eggs as well however as this is happening the drift happens an the two mothers are separated from the eggs and the eggs wash up near a herd of mammoths in the ice age when they hatch one is an iguanadon the other a Baryonyx they take the Iguanadon in but they fear the other as it is a meat eater but a wolf comes by and offers to take the Baryonyx and raise it with his herd of wolves. Cut to many years later The female Baryonyx Carrie (voiced by Chloe Grace Moretz) is being chased along side his wolf brothers and sisters by other bigger wolves. She is brought down by a group of them the one leading it (voiced by Kit Harington) then says "you must be the slowest Dino i have ever met" Carrie then replies as she gets up "Well atleast i'm getting better" The Wolf leading the group Jack says "You know one of these days there will be a bigger and badder predator that will eat because you are not fast enough" Which then Carrie replies "You realize i am not a Wolf like the rest of you right". Jack then replies "Yes i am aware of that but still". Meanwhile at the herd of mammoths as we see male Iguana-don Al (voiced by Justin Timberlake) is playing with the other young mammoths until a elderly mammoth the one that raised him. Karr (voiced by Nicolas Cage) comes and calls for him to return to there cave. When walking home Al starts to feel like he does not fit in again "Not feeling like you fit in still" Said Karr "Well sometimes i just feel like i don't belong that's all like i'm not one of them" Replied Al. "It is never bad being different. For example you here of that famous herd across the continent is literally made up of three mammoths, a Saber tooth, and a sloth and it is still famous". Replies Karr "Well i guess if you put it that way. But i'd still like to know where i really come from" Says Al. Karr puts his trunk on his arm and say "i will tell you someday. But for now you need to help me with some chores we need to trade this wood with the wolf herd to help them prepare for winter." Said Karr "What about the wood for us. Don't we need it too" Replied Al. Karr explains that the Mammoths need it too but the mammoths already have alot and also it is part of the peace treaty between the Wolf herd and the Mammoth herd. Al decides to listen to his father figure and help get the wood to the wolf herd. When they get there The Chief wolf (voiced by Sean Bean) is having a conversation with his right hand man Red Claw (voiced by Iwan Rheon) about if Carrie should stay or go. Red Claw explains to him that if Carrie finds out she could kill them all though The Chief replies "No she will not she is a good child she would never do that. Never would". Red Claw then replies "that is exactly what you said about Rudy and look how that turned out" The Chief then attacks Red Claw "If you mention Rudy again i will banish you" said the Chief "Sorry Chief" replied Red Claw. Karr and Al arrive and deliver the wood and Karr says to Al he needs to see the Chief named Howland to talk about adult stuff. Al goes and visits Jack and Carrie. Al and Carrie and some of the other wolves wall Jack looks with Smirk on his face "So i see you have started being the delivery boy" Says Carrie "If you must know yes" Replies Al with a Smirk "well you don't seem to act like one" Replied Carrie Jokingly "You big...Whatever" Laughs Al as he splashes water onto her and the two play alittle more. Until a Giant Crocodile comes in named Dark Tooth (voiced by Bryan Cranston) To Be Continued Category:Ice Age Category:Characters in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs